The present invention relates to dispensers for sanitizing/deodorant surfactant liquids, particularly for toilet bowls.
As it is known, several types of dispensers for sanitizing/deodorant liquids are currently commercially available, in which the fluid is dispensed according to the most disparate criteria.
In particular, it was observed that the systems currently used for dispensing the sanitizing/deodorant liquid are extremely complicated and difficult to assemble.
They consist in fact of a number of components which have to be assembled properly. Moreover they suffer problems both regarding delivery of the liquid to be dispensed and positioning of the dispenser in the toilet bowl.
The aim of the present invention is therefore to eliminate the above mentioned drawbacks encountered in the prior art dispensers and to provide a dispenser which is easy to assemble.
Within this aim, an object of the invention is to provide a dispenser which has a simple structure, is relatively easy to manufacture, safe in use and effective in operation, and has a relatively low cost.
This aim and this and other objects which will become better apparent from the following description, are achieved by the present dispenser for sanitizing/deodorant surfactant liquids, particularly for toilet bowls, characterized in that it comprises a container having at an end thereof a tray element provided internally with at least one cavity, in continuous communication with said container, said cavity being provided with at least one outlet for the controlled dispensing of said surfactant liquid.